Three's a Crowd
by Melissa Brooks
Summary: Marty feels jealous when she walks into the courtroom and finds Todd and Tea basking in the afterglow of making love. What happens when Marty reveals to Todd that she still loves him? Will Todd give up Tea in order for a future with Marty?
1. Chapter 1

Three's a Crowd

AN: This story begins when Todd and Tea made love in the courtroom.

"Where do you think you're going?" Tea asked as she spotted Todd heading into the courtroom.

"I'm going to find the judge. Once he finds out that John has been arrested for murder...I'm certain that he'll give me back custody," Todd stated as he smirked.

"I can't let you do that."

"What are you going to do to stop me?"

Tea grabbed Todd by his tie and pulled him into a scorching kiss.

"No thanks...I had my fair share of you this morning, Todd stated as he pulled out of the kiss.

"Like you could ever get enough of me," Tea stated as she bent over the defense table.

Todd came up behind her and rubbed his hands up her legs until he had reached her ass.

Tea threw Todd down on the defense table and straddled him. She slapped him and pulled his hair as he removed his pants. Tea was wearing a skirt so Todd had easy access to her Vagina. He removed her panties and inserted his penis into her. He pounded into her hard and fast just like she liked it until they had both reached satisfaction.

"That was fun, but I got to go find the judge. Don't worry Tea, I'll be sure to send you plenty of pictures of me and my boys just as soon as I get custody," Todd stated in-between kissing her arms.

"Oh my god," Marty stated as she walked in the courtroom and saw Todd and Tea in the afterglow of making love. She felt sick...she knew that eventually he would move on with his life, but how could he sleep with Tea so soon after they had ended. She hadn't been able to move on with John, because she still had feelings for Todd, even if she didn't want them. It wasn't fair that Todd had already gotten over her like she meant nothing to him.

"This...this...isn't what it looks like," Todd stated as he turned around and looked at Marty. She looked angrier then he had seen her in a long time. Todd finished getting dressed hoping that Marty would give him a chance to explain.

"Really, cause it looks like you were having sex in the courtroom. How could you do this Tea? You're Blair's lawyer...how could you betray her? You've probably been working with Todd to undermine Blair this whole time."

"It's not what you think. I am still capable of being a good lawyer to Blair. What happened between Todd and me is personal and doesn't concern you or Blair."

"Your having sex with him in a public courtroom Tea. If you wanted your disgusting relationship with him to stay personal then you should have kept it personal. You're fired...I don't want you to defend John not when your sleeping with him," Marty stated as she ran out of the courtroom.

"Marty, wait up," Todd stated as he ran after her.

He got to the elevator just in time and he stepped in right before it closed.

"Just leave me alone Todd," Marty stated.

"I can't do that," Todd stated as he pressed the emergency stop button and the elevator stopped in between floors. "I'm sorry that you had to see that. I never wanted to hurt you again."

"Didn't I mean anything to you?" Marty asked as she began to cry.

"Of course you did. Losing you was the hardest thing that I ever had to get over. You've made it clear that we can't have a future...so I'm just trying to move on with my life without you."

"I can't move on with my life not when I still love you," Marty stated as she kissed Todd.


	2. Chapter 2

Three's a Crowd 2

"I can't move on with my life not when I still love you," Marty stated as she pulled Todd into a passionate kiss.

The kiss was hot, sensual and Todd never wanted it to end as he pushed Marty up against the elevator.

"I've always loved you," Todd stated when the kiss ended.

"Shut up and kiss me," Marty stated as she ripped open his shirt.

"Are you sure about this?" Todd asked.

"No, but I need you anyways. Please make love to me," Marty stated as she lifted her shirt up over her head.

Todd kissed her neck as she unbuttoned his pants and released his throbbing cock. She stroked it as he unclasped her bra.

He sucked on her breasts as he reached his hand underneath her skirt and traced her silk panties.

Todd wanted to take his time exploring her sensuous body but the urge to be inside of her was overwhelming. He slowly lowered her to the ground and removed her underpants.

"Please Todd...Please I need you so much," Marty pleaded.

"Is this what you need baby?" Todd asked as he lowered his self onto her and inserted his cock into her wet center.

"Oh god yes," Marty screamed as she ran her fingernails down his back.

He plunged into her over and over again as she screamed his name until they both reached an orgasmic high.

"So what now?" Todd asked as he rolled off of her. He was almost afraid of what her response would be.

Marty sat up and began to put her clothes back on.

"Marty, talk to me. Can we have a future together? Todd asked.

"I honestly don't know. I obviously still love you but I don't trust you and I can't forgive you. I'm sorry...I just need to be alone so I can figure some stuff out."

"Marty, we love each other. I know that I can earn your trust and forgiveness if you just give me a chance...please."

"I have to go Todd," Marty said as her voice broke. She pressed the door open button and got off the elevator.

Todd finished getting dressed and stepped off the elevator. He had to find a way to get her to take a chance on him. He couldn't lose her again, not when what they shared was so great.


	3. Chapter 3

Three's a Crowd 3

It had been a week since Todd and Marty had sex in the elevator. Todd had left countless messages for Marty, but she hadn't called him back and the sting of her rejection left him wanting a drink.

He showed up at Rodi's and saw Marty throwing back shot glass after shot glass of Vodka.

"Don't you think that you've had enough?" Todd asked as he sat across from her.

"Mind your own business Todd?"

"You are my business. You have Lupus Marty, and you shouldn't be drinking hard alcohol. I'm not going to let you hurt yourself just because you don't want to deal with your feelings for me.

"Just leave me alone Todd," Marty stated as she threw back another shot.

Todd went to the bar. "I'll give you fifty dollars if you stop serving that blond over there," Todd said as he pointed out Marty to the bartender.

Todd sat at the bar and drank as he watched Marty. He slammed his drink down when he saw Marty dancing on her table top.

He handed the bartender a handful of cash and headed to Marty's table. "You've had to much to drink," Todd stated as he lifted Marty up off the table and carried her out of Rodi's.

"Put me down... I was having fun in there," Marty shouted as she tried to break free of Todd's hold.

"You're coming home with me where I can keep you out of trouble whether you like it or not," Todd stated as he placed her in the back of his limo.

He climbed in on the other side and noticed that Marty was already passed out.

When he got to his house he carried her upstairs and helped her take off her shoes. "I don't feel so good," Marty stated as she stumbled into the bathroom and began to throw up.

Todd went and sat down by her side and held her hair while she continued to throw up.

When she was done he carried her to the bed and tucked her in.

"Don't go Todd, make love to me," Marty pleaded.

"I'm not going to take advantage of you while you're in this state. I've hurt you once when you were drunk and I'm never going to do it again...I can't make love to you, but I will hold you while you sleep," Todd stated as he climbed into bed beside her.

"I love you so much Todd," Marty stated as she laid her head down on his chest.

"I love you too Marty," Todd stated as he wrapped his arms around her.


	4. Chapter 4

Three's a Crowd 4

Marty woke up with a splitting headache. She looked over and realized that she was back in Todd's bed, but she didn't have any memory to how she got there.

"Hey Marty, how are you feeling?" Todd asked.

"I'll survive. What happened last night? Did we?"

"You got drunk at Rodi's and I brought you back here to sleep it off. Nothing happened between us last night...I promised myself years ago that I would never take advantage of you while you were drunk again. Besides the next time I make love to you I want you to remember it."

"Well...thanks for not taking advantage of the situation. I should get going," Marty stated as she stood up on her feet. She still felt dizzy and light-headed, so she sat back down on the bed.

"You're not feeling very good, are you?"

"I'll be okay."

"Let me take care of you. You could take a bath while I make you a breakfast shake that I promise will kill your hangover."

"I don't know if that's such a good idea."

"Please Marty, let me take care of you. I promise that I'm not going to touch you unless you want me to."

"Okay, I'll let you take care of me," Marty stated as she headed into the bathroom to take a bath.

XOXOXO

Todd made Marty a bananna smoothie and was just about to take it up to her when he heard a knock at the door.

"Tea, what are you doing here?" Todd asked as Tea walked inside and shut the door behind her.

"You've been avoiding me and I came here to see what troubłe you've gotten yourself into?" Tea asked,

"I appreciate your concern, but I'm very busy today and I think that you should leave," Todd stated.

"You can't even make time to play with me," Tea said as she walked over to Todd and dropped her trench coat. She was completely naked and Todd tried to look away. He wanted to make things work with Marty and he couldn't let himself get tempted by Tea.

"Come on Toddy. I've been very naughty and I need you to punish me," Tea said as she pushed him up against the door and kissed him.

XOXOXO

Marty stepped out of the bath and wrapped herself in Todd's robe. It smelt like him and for some reason she found his smell to be very comforting. She loved him so much and he had been so good to her last night. She had remembered how well he had taken care of her the night before. He could have taken advantage of her, but he didn't and that meant a lot to her...maybe they could make things work after all.

Marty headed down the stairs and saw Tea pressing her naked body against Todd's as she kissed him. She felt devastated...she wanted to trust in him...believe that he still loved her, but she had been a fool to believe that he could ever change. He was still a liar who was playing her for a fool. "Excuse me...I didn't mean to interrupt, but you're blocking my exit," Marty stated as she tried her hardest to keep her tears at bay. She would not give him the satisfaction of knowing how much he had hurt her.

"Marty, this isn't what it looks like," Todd stated as he pushed Tea away from him.

"What did you think was going to happen Todd? Did you think that I would just come down and join you and Tea for a threesome? Or maybe you thought that you could have sex with Tea and then come and take care of me?"

"It wasn't like that. I didn't invite Tea here...I just wanted to take care of you."

"Todd, I thought that you were through with Marty, what's she doing here?" Tea asked.

"We are through...get out of my way."

"Marty, please let me explain," Todd said as he grabbed her hand.

"What for?" Marty asked as she yanked her hand away. "You don't owe me any explanations...you're nothing to me...you're just the disgusting bastard who raped me now get the hell out of my way."

Todd and Tea moved away from the door and Marty left, slamming the door behind her.

"What was she doing here and why was she in your bathrobe? Are you having sex with Marty?" Tea shouted as she began to slap Todd.

"I don't want to talk about Marty, so you can either fuck me or get out," Todd stated as he opened the door.

Tea wanted to leave...it was obvious that he still loved Marty and if she had any self respect she wouldn't let him use her, but she couldn't leave. Todd was her addiction and she needed him even if he treated her like garbage. She loved him so much and she would rather be with him as his second choice then to live a life without him at all. "I'm not going anywhere," Tea said as she slammed the door shut and jumped into his arms.

His fury, anger, and frustration had awakened a lustful need in him. He needed to pound into something with all of his force and he may as well take his anger out on Tea, she was the one who caused him to lose Marty in the first place. He slammed her head against the wall as he shoved his fist inside of her with one hand over and over again, as he unzipped his pants with the other hand and released his raging cock.

He felt like he was on fire...he needed to find a release for his rage so he grabbed her by the hair and shoved her to the ground.

"Fuck me Todd, I need you inside of me," Tea whispered as she waited to be filled with him.

Todd pressed his body as hard against her as he could as he rammed his cock into her over and over again until his pent up rage had found it's release.

"Oh...my...god that was amazing," Tea stated after she found her own release.

Todd rolled off of her and walked over to her trench coat. "I gave you what you wanted now get the fuck out," Todd said coldly as he shoved the coat in her hands and walked upstairs.

"You're such a bastard," Tea screamed as she put on her coat and walked out on him.

Todd found Marty's clothes on the bed. He picked them up and inhaled her scent as he sat down on the bed and began to cry.


	5. Chapter 5

Three's a Crowd 5

It had been a month since Marty had left Todd's house. He had called her several times, but she refused to answer or return any of his messages.

He had stopped by her office at work hoping that he could get the chance to see her, but she had taken a leave of absence. He had stopped by her house a couple of times, but nobody answered the door.

He had grown desperate and hired a private detective to track her down, but there had been no word until this morning. According to his P.I. Marty had been staying at the Metro Court for the last three weeks.

Todd grabbed his jacket and left the office. He was going to see Marty...she couldn't hide from him any longer.

XOXOXO

Marty wrapped herself up in another blanket as she tried to get comfortable on the bed. She had another fever and she hadn't been able to keep anything down for days.

She had plenty of past experience with fevers and nausea that she knew how to take care of herself. Olivia had tried to talk her into going to the Port Charles General Hospital, but she refused. She was a doctor and could take care of herself. She was convinced that all she needed was rest.

XOXOXO

Todd showed up at the metro court and demanded that the receptionist give him the key to Marty's room.

"I'm sorry sir, but that's against hotel policy," the receptionist stated.

"You're going to be sorry if you don't give me what I want," Todd threatened.

"Is there a problem here?" Carly asked as she walked up to the lobby desk.

"Yes there's a problem...I need to get in and see my friend Marty Saybrooke but your employee refuses to help me."

"Come and have a complimentary drink at the bar and we'll talk about it," Carly stated to diffuse the situation.

Todd talked to Carly for over an hour about his desperation to make sure that Marty was safe. She knew what it was like to be worried about somebody and she was all too familiar with the desperation that occurred when you were banned from the person that you loved. She couldn't keep him away from his Marty the way that Sam was keeping her away from her Jason. "I'll help you see your Marty, but I have to come up with you," she stated as she walked to the receptionist's desk and retrieved the spare key.

She knocked on the door but when nobody answered she used the key and let themselves in.

"Marty? Marty where are you? I just want to talk to you," Todd shouted as he searched the penthouse room. When he opened the bedroom door he found her unconscious and unresponsive.

"You need to call an ambulance," he shouted to Carly.

"Please Marty...please wake up," Todd pleaded as he grabbed her hand.


	6. Chapter 6

Three's a Crowd 6

Todd paced around the waiting room of the hospital while he waited for the Doctor to come out of Marty's room.

"How is she?" Todd asked as he saw Doctor Matt Hunter walking his way.

"Marty's awake now and she's asking to see you," Doctor Hunter stated as he walked away.

"Hey Marty, how are you feeling?" Todd asked as he sat by her side.

"Like hell. There's something that I need to tell you. I'm pregnant with your child and my Lupus is back. I have to stay in the hospital for a couple of days because I have a kidney affection."

"You're pregnant with my baby?" Todd repeated. "Are you...are you going to keep it?" Todd asked.

"I'm not going to have an abortion...but the pregnancy is extremely high risk and the doctor's told me that there's an 80 percent chance that I won't be able to carry to term," Marty explained as she began to cry.

"When you get released from here, let me take you home and take care of you and I'll make sure that we don't lose this baby."

"I don't know if that's a good idea. I have to avoid stress and the situation with you and Tea..."

"There is no me and Tea...I love you Marty. I always have and I always will. Please say that you'll give me another chance. I know that you still love me. Let me take good care of you and our baby."

"Are you still having sex with Tea?" Marty asked. She still loved Todd and wanted to give him another chance. She wanted them to raise their child together, but she was afraid of getting her heart broken.

"I was, but that's all it was. It was just sex...and it only happened because I thought that I had lost you, but if you agree to give me another chance then I'll end things with Tea. Please Marty...please give me another chance. I can take care of you...I won't let you down this time."

"I'll move in with you and I'll try to give us another chance because I do love you...but you have to end things with Tea."

"I will...she won't be a problem...I promise. I love you too Marty," Todd stated as he kissed her.

XOXOXO

Three days later...Marty had been released and had gone back home with Todd. She had fallen asleep in the car on their way home so he carried her upstairs and placed her in bed. He was about to climb in bed next to Marty when he heard strange noises and grunts coming from his bedroom across the hall.

He walked across the hall, pulled out his gun and opened up the door to find Tea waiting for him on his bed.

She was naked and pleasuring herself with a vibrator until she reached ecstasy and began to scream his name as she cummed all over his bed.


	7. Chapter 7

Three's a Crowd 7

"Tea, what the fuck are you doing in my bed?" Todd asked.

"I was just keeping it warm until you got home. Come and join me Todd," Tea stated as she patted the place next to her on the bed.

"Tea, we can't sleep together anymore. Marty has agreed to give me another chance. She's having my baby and the last thing that I need is you here complicating things."

Tea climbed off the bed and walked over to Todd. "We both know that Marty's much too frigid to ever satisfy you the way that I can," Tea stated as she rubbed her naked body against Todd's and kissed him. "Sleep with me Todd, Marty doesn't need to know," Tea said as she reached for his belt to take it off.

"It doesn't matter if Marty ever knows because I would know and I'm not going to hurt Marty like that. I love her Tea," Todd said as he grabbed Tea's clothes and handed them to her.

"Todd, please don't do this. We complete each other, I need you," Tea pleaded. "I'm not leaving until you have sex with me.

Todd grabbed Tea by the hand and dragged her downstairs. "Things are over between us. Accept it and move on with your life," Todd stated as he pushed Tea out of his house and locked the door.

XOXOXO

"Is everything okay? I thought I heard voices," Marty asked as Todd came into her bedroom.

"Everything's okay. Tea was here and I ended things with her. She's not going to be a problem with us anymore Marty," Todd stated as he climbed into bed and wrapped his arms around her.

"Make love to me Todd," Marty pleaded.

"Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you or the baby."

"You won't. Please Todd...I need to feel close to you."

Todd pulled Marty into a kiss as he slowly removed their clothes. Once they were naked he kissed her neck and reached his hand in between her legs until he found her clit. He stroked it over and over again as she moaned in pleasure. "Please Todd...I need to feel you inside of me."

Todd draped his body over hers until they became one. Their bodies moved together in a beautiful motion that created a pleasure that only they could create together. "I'm going to cum," Marty whispered as her body tensed.

"Oh god...you're amazing," Todd whispered as he reached his own orgasm. "I love you so much Marty," Todd stated as he laid next to her and pulled her closer in his arms.

"I love you too Todd," Marty whispered as she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

XOXOXO

"Damnit," Tea swore as she looked at the negative sign on the pregnancy test. It wasn't fair that Marty was going to have his baby. She needed a baby that she could use to trap Todd to her forever.

She couldn't lose Todd...she wouldn't lose him after everything they had been through together. "I will become pregnant with your child too," Tea swore as she slammed the pregnancy test down on the counter.


	8. Chapter 8

Three's a Crowd 8

It had been a month since Marty had moved into Todd's house and they had really reconnected in their took Marty to her ultrasound and held her hand as the heartbeat of their child came across the monitor.

"That's our baby Todd," Marty said as she looked at the monitor and became emotional.

"I love him or her so much already," Todd said as he kissed the top of Marty's head.

"Your baby looks perfectly healthy Marty. How have you been feeling?" Doctor Larry Wolek asked as he took her hand.

"I've been really tired, but for the most part, I've felt good. I've only had a couple of low-grade fevers, but Todd's been taking really good care of me," Marty stated as she squeezed Todd's hand.

"I can see that. I would like to see you next month," Larry stated as he gave Marty a hug goodbye.

XOXOXO

Tea put on her sexiest black dress and placed the bottles of pills in her purse. She had arranged the meeting to discuss Todd's Will on the day that she was ovulating. If things went according to her plans she would be pregnant very soon.

She injected herself with her morning dose of hormone shots and left to meet Todd in the dining room of the Palace Hotel where she was meeting Todd for dinner.

"Hello Todd, have you been waiting long?" Tea asked as she walked up to him.

"No, I just got here. Thanks for agreeing to meet with me. You're still the best lawyer I know," Todd said hoping to break the ice since he hadn't seen her since he had thrown her out of his house.

"Thanks Todd. I have drafted your new will if you want to read it over before I process it," Tea stated as she pulled out the legal documents.

"Are you two ready to order?" Rene asked as she approached them.

"I would like an omelette and a glass of wine,"Tea stated.

"That sounds good. I'll have the omelet as well, and a Scotch to drink," Todd stated. "I'll be right back, I need to use the restroom," Todd stated as he left the table.

Once he was gone, Tea dumped three rufies and two Viagra's into Todd's Scotch. When Todd came back to the table they ate their lunch and discussed the changes to the will.

"Is it getting hot in here," Todd stated as he took another drink of his Scotch.

"I feel fine," Tea stated as she smiled.

"I'm really not feeling that good," Todd stated.

"Come upstairs with me Todd and I can take care of you," Tea said as she lifted her foot to Todd's chair so that she could graze his Penis with it.

Todd couldn't think straight...his head felt foggy and all he knew was that he had a massive erection that he needed to take care of. "Okay, let's go to your place," Todd stated.

Tea led him upstairs to her hotel room and locked the door behind her. "Let's get you out of your clothes," Tea stated as she pulled his pants down and took his erection into her mouth.

"Oh god Marty, that feels so good," Todd stated as he saw Marty kneeling before him.

Tea hated that he was hallucinating Marty, but if she needed to pretend to be her so that they could conceive their child then she would do it.

"I need to fuck you now," Tea stated as she stood up and stepped out of her dress and pushed Todd on the bed.

She straddled him and inserted his penis into her and she rode him as hard and as fast as she could as he moaned Marty's name over and over again until he released himself into her.

Once Todd had released himself Tea sucked on his penis until it was hard again and then she fucked him all over again. She fucked him in the shower, and on the bed, and against the wall. When she was too exhausted to move any longer then she curled against him and fell asleep. "I love you Marty," he stated as he closed his eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

Three's a Crowd 9

What the fuck?" Todd asked as he opened his eyes and saw Tea lying in bed next to him.

"Good morning," Tea stated as she leaned over and tried to kiss him.

"What happened last night?" Todd asked as he pushed Tea away from him.

"What does it look like? We made hot, passionate love all night long."

Todd tried to remember, but the last thing he remembered was discussing his will over dinner. "No...I wouldn't do that to Marty."

"Well you did, maybe you're not as happy with her as you would have me believe. All I know is that we met to discuss the will. We had a couple of drinks and then you asked if you could come upstairs with me. You kissed me Todd and one thing led to another and we made love."

"I think I'm going to be sick," Todd stated as he put his head in his hands. How could he have cheated on Marty?

"You think you're feeling bad now, you just wait until Marty gets through with you. I don't think that she's going to be pleased to find out that you slept with me," Tea taunted. She had all the power now and she loved it. She would use it to make sure that Todd came back to her bed.

"You can't tell her Tea...she can't take any stress right now. She could lose the baby."

"That's right...I wouldn't want that. I'll tell you what, I won't tell Marty about the hot, passionate sex that we had as long as you continue to sleep with me," Tea stated.

"What? I can't cheat on Marty again. I love her Tea."

"I know that...all I'm asking is for you to love me too. You loved me once and I know that you can love me again, otherwise last night would have never happened."

"You're fucking crazy...you disgust me and I wouldn't sleep with you again if you were the last woman on earth," Todd stated as he put on his clothes.

"I'll give you twenty four hours to change your mind and then I'm going to tell Marty," Tea stated.

"Well then I guess I'll just have to tell her first," Todd stated as he walked out of the apartment, slamming the door behind him.

XOXOXO

Marty woke up and realized that Todd was still gone. She climbed out of bed and called his phone, but it went straight to voicemail. She hadn't seen him since he had left to meet Tea. What if he was in a terrible accident? She needed to find him.

She began to head down the stairs when she felt horrible pains in her lower back as she felt blood soiling her underwear. "I can't lose this baby," she stated as she tried to make it down the rest of the stairs so she could call for an ambulance.

She almost made it to the bottom when she felt light headed and everything went dark as she fell down the remaining four steps.


	10. Chapter 10

Three's a Crowd 10

Todd opened the front door and gasped when he saw Marty lying at the bottom of the stairs in a pool of blood. He called for an ambulance as he ran to her side. He felt for a pulse...she was unconscious but still alive.

"It's okay Marty...I'm here now," Todd stated as he held her hand and waited for the paramedics to arrive.

XOXOXO

"Todd, the baby...is the baby okay," Marty asked as she opened her eyes and saw Todd sitting by her side.

"Did she lose the baby?" Todd asked Kyle Lewis after he had finished examining her.

"No...she's very lucky that you found her when you did, otherwise she would have. Her blood pressure was through the roof and she had a very minor stroke this time, but next time she might not be so lucky. I can't stress how important it is that she be kept in a stress free environment. Do you want to listen to the heartbeat?" Kyle asked as he looked into Marty's face.

"Yeah, I would love that," Marty stated.

Kyle turned up the speakers and they heard the tiny flutterings of their baby's heart beating. "I'll give you some time alone," Kyle stated as he walked out the door.

"Thank god our baby is okay. I shouldn't have gotten so upset, but when you never came home...I was so worried that something bad happened to you. Where were you?" Marty asked.

"I went back to the Sun to finish some last minute edits on the paper and I must have fallen asleep Marty. I'm so sorry, but it won't happen again," Todd lied. He couldn't tell Marty the truth not now when he had come so close to losing her and the baby. He needed to keep his family safe at all costs.

"It's okay...I'm just so grateful that you found us when you did and this little one is safe and sound." Marty stated as she closed her eyes.

XOXOXO

Tea injected another needle of hormone shots into her system. She was certain that Todd would change his mind...he was too much a coward to tell Marty the truth.

She wrapped her robe around herself as she opened the door to see Todd standing in front of her.

"Hey Todd, did you come here to make love to me?" Tea asked in her sultry voice.

"No...I came here to fuck you...that's all this arrangement is...it's just sex, there's no love involved." Todd stated as he walked in and slammed her door shut.

"I knew that you wouldn't tell Marty," Tea gloated as she removed her robe and revealed that she was completely naked underneath.

"Don't you ever mention Marty's name to me...Todd stated as he pulled Tea, into a rough kiss.

He thought about Marty as he tore off his clothes. He was in no mood to waste time he needed to get back to Marty before she woke up.

He shoved her roughly against the wall and lifted her in his arms so that she would be in the perfect position. She wrapped her legs around him as she sank her teeth into the side of his neck.

He rammed into her hard and fast as he slammed her head repeatedly against the wall until he released his cum into her.

When he finished he pulled out of her and dropped her on her ass as he put on his clothes.

"Wait Todd, I thought that you could spend the day with me," Tea pleaded as she stood up.

"Why would I do that? You're nothing to me but my fucking whore," he stated as he spit on her.

"Todd...you don't have to be so mean to me," Tea whimpered as she wiped the spit off of her face.

"You're blackmailing me for sex. You never said that I had to be nice to you," Todd stated coldly.

"Spend the day with me and treat me with the respect that I deserve or I'll tell Marty everything."

"No, you won't because you know if you do...I'll never see or speak to you again. Call me the next time you want me to fuck you up otherwise I don't want to talk to you," Todd coldly stated as he left slamming the door behind him.

Tea went to her bed and cried...she wanted to call Marty just to get her revenge on Todd, but she couldn't. He was right if she told Marty then he would never forgive her and she would lose him forever.


	11. Chapter 11

Three's a Crowd 11

Todd carried Marty to the upstairs bedroom. She had just been released from the hospital and he wanted to spend a relaxing night with Marty.

He had lit all the candles in the bedroom and had soft music playing in the background.

"What's all this?" Marty asked.

"I'm going to take excellent care of you tonight Marty," Todd stated as he placed her on the bed.

"You spoil me, you know that?"

"I'm going to do everything that I can to make sure that our baby makes it into the world safely," Todd stated as he headed into the bathroom.

He started the bath water and then headed back into the bedroom. "I thought that we could take a nice long bath together," Todd stated.

"That sounds nice."

Todd helped Marty remove her clothes and then carried her to the bathtub and gently placed her down in the warm, soothing water. Once he removed his clothes he climbed into the bathtub and wrapped his arms around Marty.

"That feels so good," Marty stated as she closed her eyes. "Make love to me Todd," Marty whispered.

"I don't want to hurt you or the baby," Todd stated.

"I know that you won't hurt me," Marty stated as she turned her self around and kissed him.

"I love you so much Marty," Todd stated as he helped her position herself on his lap. He slowly pushed himself into her as she moaned in pleasure. She rocked her hips swiftly back and forth as Todd fingered her ass until they reached their orgasmic high.

XOXOXO

Tea placed the thermometer in her mouth and smiled as she realized that her temperature was slightly elevated which meant that she was ovulating.

"Todd, meet me at my house in an hour and make love to me or you won't like the consequences," Tea screeched into the phone when he didn't pick up and she had to leave a message.


	12. Chapter 12

After their hot bath Todd carried Marty back into their bedroom. He wrapped her in the blankets and held her in his arms until she fell asleep.

Once she was sleeping he checked his messages and heard Tea's desparate pleas to be there at her room at the Palace Hotel. He quickly got dressed and headed over to Tea's House.

"You're late Todd...I was just about to pay Marty a visit," Tea threatened.

"No, you weren't because you know the moment you tell Marty, our little sleeping arrangement would be over. So shut up and let me fuck you so I can get back to the woman I really love," Todd stated.

"You love me too, otherwise you wouldn't be so hard right now," Tea stated as she pulled down his pants and grabbed his hard cock.

"I'm only hard because I'm thinking about Marty. I may be fucking you tonight, but I'm thinking about making love to her in the bathtub this afternoon. You may be the one temporarily in my arms, but it's Marty that's permanently in my heart and mind," Todd stated as he grabbed her breasts roughly and squeezed them like he would a stress ball.

"Come on Todd, let's go play...you can be my prisoner," Tea stated as she produced the handcuffs.

"I got other idea's," Todd stated as he grabbed the handcuffs our of her hands. He grabbed her wrists and dragged her into her bedroom. "I think the game will be a lot more satisfactory to me if you were my prisoner," Todd stated as he handcuffed her to the bed.

He climbed on top of her and roughly pushed himself into her. He rode her hard and rode her fast as he thought of Marty until he had ejaculated into her.

Afterwards he climbed off of her and got dressed.

"What about me? Aren't you going to release me?" Tea asked as Todd headed towards the door.

"It's not my problem. Our arrangement is to fuck you and that's exactly what I did," he said as he tossed her the key to the cuffs and walked out the door.

XOXOXO

Marty woke up and looked around the room, but he was gone again. She wanted to trust him, but she couldn't shake the feeling that he was keeping something from her.

"Todd!" Marty called out as she tried to get out of bed.

"What do you think you're doing. You need to stay in bed Marty," Todd stated as he entered the room with a tray of lunch. "I hope that you're hungry," Todd stated.

"Todd, is there anything that you want to tell me?" Marty asked, hoping that he would finally come clean with her.

"The only thing that I want to tell you is that I love you, and there isn't anything that I wouldn't do to keep you and the baby healthy and safe," Todd stated as he leaned down and kissed her.

"Todd, I know that you love me, but I want you to talk to me. I've been sensing that something's been bothering you for awhile. I would like to help, please talk to me."

"You're right, but it's just stuff at the office, nothing for you to worry about," Todd lied as he took a bite out of his sandwich.

They ate their sandwiches and then Todd climbed into bed beside her wrapping her in his arms.

XOXOXO

"So can I get pregnant?" Tea asked her fertility Doctor. She had been taking hormone shots for months now, but there was still no baby.

"I'm sorry, but no...it's not possible for you to ever become pregnant," the doctor stated, "but that doesn't mean that your hopes for motherhood can't come true. I want you to take this pamphlet on adoption and let me know if you want me to recommend any adoption agencies to you," the doctor explained as he handed Tea the adoption brochure and left the room.

XOXOXO

Todd was massaging Marty's back when his phone rang. "What do you want?" Todd stated into his phone.

"I need to see you," Tea stated.

"I'm busy,"

"I don't give a damn, meet me at my place or Marty and I will have a little chat about your extracurricular activities," Tea threatened.

"Who was that?" Marty asked as Todd hung up the phone.

"It was Briggs, I'm sorry Marty, but he needs me down at the station. I wouldn't leave you, but it sounded urgent," Todd lied.

"Okay Todd, but hurry home to me," Marty stated as she kissed him.

"I'll see you soon," Todd stated as he left.

XOXOXO

"Let's get this over with so that I can get back to Marty," Todd stated as he began to remove his clothes as he walked into Tea's hotel suite.

"Todd, there's something important that I need to tell you," Tea stated as she shut the door.

"What?"

"I'm four months pregnant Todd. We're going to have a baby."


	13. Chapter 13

"We're going to have a baby,"

"What? You're pregnant too," Todd said as he sat down. What was he going to do? He couldn't abandon his child which meant he had to find a way to tell Marty the truth.

"Yes, I'm pregnant Todd. It came as a surprise to me too, but I'm happy about this. Once this baby is born, we can finally be a family," Tea said as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Tea, I'm always going to be there for the baby, but you and I...we're not going to be together. I love Marty and the only reason that I've been sleeping with you is because you've been blackmailing me, but enough is enough. I have to tell Marty the truth about the baby...about everything before she hears it from somebody else."

"Marty's going to leave you once the truth comes out and once she does, I'll be there for you," Tea said.

"Marty will forgive me," Todd said as he walked out of the door.

XOXOXO

He picked the locks and let himself into the house. He climbed the stairs and entered her bedroom.

"Todd, is that you," he heard her call out as he stood outside the door.

He opened the door and entered the room, pointing his gun at her. "I'm not Todd, but I need you to come with me," he said as he approached.

"Please...please don't hurt the baby," Marty said as she placed her hand protectively over her stomach.

"I wouldn't dream about it," he said as he pulled out the chloroform filled rag from his back pocket and covered her mouth until she passed out.

He picked her up in his arms and carried her out of the house. He placed her in the backseat of his truck and drove away.

XOXOXO

Tea removed the extra padding that she had stuffed inside of her shirt when her phone rang. "Todd?" She asked hoping that he had called her.

"Tea, it's me Tomas," she heard her brother say.

"Tomas, I'm so glad that you called me back. Do you have her?" Tea asked.

"Yes, it's all been taken care of. I had to use chloroform, but the baby shouldn't be hurt."

"Where are you taking her? I want to be there when the little bitch wakes up."

"I don't think that's such a good idea Tea. If she becomes too agitated it could kill the baby, besides I'm going to let her go as soon as the baby is born and you don't want her telling the police that you were behind the kidnapping."

"We could just kill the little wrench."

"I'm going to help you Tea, but I will not kill her and I recommend that you don't either if you want to hold onto your future with Todd," Tomas warned.

"I suppose you're right. I'll let you handle her...let me know as soon as the baby is born. Love ya," Tea said as she hung up the phone.

XOXOXO

"Marty, I'm back...Marty?" Todd called again when he realized that she wasn't in bed.

He grew frantic when he searched the entire house and there still was no sign of her.

He picked up the phone and dialed John's number. "John, Marty's missing. I need your help," Todd pleaded frantically.

"How long has she been gone?" John asked.

"A half hour or so."

"She's not officially missing unless it's been twenty-four hours. She probably just went to the store or something."

"She's supposed to be on bed rest John."

"Then she probably came to her senses and left you, either way, it's not a police matter until she's been gone for twenty-four hours."

"If anything happens to her because of your incompetence, I'm going to fucking kill you," Todd said as he threw the phone at the wall.

XOXOXO

"I thought that I told you not to hurt her," he said when he saw Tomas carrying a passed out Marty.

"Relax, it's just a little chloroform, she'll be fine," Tomas explained as he carried her into the house.

"She better be," he growled as he shut the door.

"Where do you want me to put her?" Tomas asked.

"Upstairs in my bedroom. Is Tea going to be a problem?"

"No, I convinced her to stay away. I told her that I would contact her once the baby is born."

"Great work Tomas," he said as he followed Tomas and Marty up the stairs.

Tomas laid Marty down on the bed and then left the room.

He gently placed the restraints around her wrists. Then he sat down next to her and moved the wisps of hair out of her face. She was heartbreakingly beautiful and he hated that he had to kidnap her, but it was necessary if it meant keeping her away from him.

He watched her sleep for hours and grabbed her hand as she began to open her eyes.

Her head hurt and she was seeing things, she had to be seeing things, because he had removed his scar and changed his face to become a better man. She blinked her eyes a couple of times, but the haunting scar was still etched on the face that haunted her dreams. "Todd?" she gasped out.

XOXOXO

"Tea, what are you doing here?" He asked as he opened his front door and let her walk into his apartment. He hadn't seen Tea since she had helped him get off on the forgery charges six months ago.

"I need you to do me a favor Tom. I need you to forge a letter for me."

"Do you have a copy of the handwriting? Tom asked.

"I do," Tea stated as she provided him a copy of Marty's medical notes that she had left in one of her patient files.

"What do you want the letter to say?" Tom asked as he grabbed a notepad and pen.

XOXOXO

Todd tried calling Marty several times, but it went straight to voicemail. He had to find her. She knew that her pregnancy was high risk. She wouldn't have left on her own, which meant that somebody had taken her against her will.

He had no other choice, but to call him, even though he found him completely annoying. He cringed at the memory of the flight that they had taken together when they first met. He would have preferred to work with anybody else but he needed the best to help him find Marty. He took a deep breath as he dialed his number.

"Spaghetti it's Todd Manning. I'm not sure you remember me, but we sat by each other on a flight to New York together three months ago," Todd began.

"How could I forget? The Demented one had the Jackyll convinced that he was going to die in a fiery crash."

"Yeah, that was me...anyways, I need to hire you as a Private Investigator. Can you come over right away and I'll explain the details?" Todd asked.

"The Jackal was just about to have dinner with his beautiful Maximisita. Can this issue wait until the morning demented one?"

"No, it can't wait. I need your help to find a missing person. Please Spaghetti I'm desperate here."

"The Jackyll's other name is Spinelli not Spaghetti, but I'll be there soon."

"Thanks Spinelli," he replied and then he hung up and began to look for any clue as to who had taken Marty from him.

XOXOXO

"Todd?" Marty gasped out.

"Yes Marty, it's me," Todd stated as he grabbed her hand.

"It can't be? You had surgery and changed your face," She said as she tried to lift her hand so that she could trace his scar.

"What's going on? Why am I in restraints?" Marty asked when she realized that she couldn't move her hands more than two inches off the bed.

"I'm sorry Marty, but the restraints are for your own good."

"Who are you? Why are you keeping me here?" Marty asked.

"I'm Todd Manning and I've brought you here to keep you safe from the imposter that has taken over my life."

"No! You're not Todd. He changed his face."

"Come on Marty, you know me...look me in the eyes and tell me that you don't know who I am," he challenged her.

Marty looked into his eyes and knew that he was telling her the truth. "If you're Todd, then who is the man that I love?"

"He is my evil twin brother Victor Lord JR. He has lied to you and brainwashed you into falling in love with him, but you don't love him Marty. You love me and I'm going to prove it to you," Todd stated as he leaned down and kissed her.

XOXOXO

Todd paced around his living room until he heard a knock on his door.

"Spaghetti, thank you for coming," Todd said as he opened the door.

"For the last time my name is Spinelli. The Jackyll would prefer if the demented one called him by his name if we are to work together."

"I will try to call you Spinelli if you stop referring to yourself in the third person and stop calling me demented one. My name is Todd."

"Why do you need my services Todd?"

"I need your help to find Marty Saybrooke. Her pregnancy is extremely high risk and she should be on bed rest. I know that she wouldn't have left on her own," Todd explained.

"Has the police been informed?" Spinelli asked.

"Yeah I called them, but they were completely useless. John refuses to open an investigation until Marty's been missing for twenty-four hours. He thinks that she left me on her own, but she wouldn't have done that to me."

"Does she have any bad history with anybody in this town besides you?"

"Blair hates her, but she wouldn't have done this, besides she's been in Tahiti with Ross Rayburn."

"Would anybody have any reason to hurt Marty to get to you."

"I'm not going to lie to you. I have a lot of enemies in this town and rightfully deserved, but most of the people that hate me love Marty and I really don't think that they would have any reason to hurt her."

"What about anybody that loves you. Is Marty the only one that you've been sleeping with or have you been unfaithful?"

"Marty is the only woman that I love," Todd answered defensively.

"Yes, but she hasn't been the only person that you've been sleeping with has she?"

"How did you know?" Todd answered.

"The Jackyll...I mean I," Spinelli corrected himself when he heard Todd sighing loudly. "I am very good at my job and I know the guilty expression of one that has been unfaithful. You have that expression on your face. Tell me about the other woman."

"Her name is Tea Delgado and she is my attorney. We were briefly seeing each other when Marty and I were on the outs, but when I got back together with Marty, I met with her so that I could end things," Todd explained.

"So what happened?"

"I'm not entirely sure. One minute, we were meeting for drinks and the next thing I know it's morning and I'm lying in bed naked with Tea."

"So, was your affair just the one drunken night you spent with her or have there been any others?"

"It was just going to be that night. I was going to tell Marty everything, but then I found out that she had a high-risk pregnancy and any stress could kill her or our child. I tried to end things with Tea, but she's been blackmailing me for sex. She's going to tell Marty everything if I don't continue sleeping with her."

"I see...do you think that Tea could have taken Marty out of jealousy?"

"I would like to say no, but I didn't think that she would have been desperate enough to blackmail me for sex either."

"I'm going to go and do some research into Tea Delgado's history. If she has something to hide, I will find it. In the meantime I need you to continue your affair with her. It will be best if you do not let on that she is a suspect. If she has taken Marty, we need her to be confident that her plan is succeeding so that she will become careless," Spinelli explained as he opened the door.

"Thanks Spinelli," Todd stated as he closed the door. A few minutes later he saw an envelope pushed under his door.

"Marty," Todd gasped as he recognized the handwriting on the front of the envelope. He frantically opened the door to search the hallway, but there was no sign of anybody.

XOXOXO

Marty was completely caught off guard as Todd leaned in and kissed her. She tried not to respond as she felt his tongue colliding with hers, but she heard the moan of pleasure escaping her lips as the kiss intensified.

"Marty," he whispered against her lips as she kissed him again. He continued to let his tongue mingle with his as he lowered his body on top of hers.

She could feel his erection pressing against her legs and she felt both frightened and excited. She didn't know what she wanted to happen, but she knew that if she didn't stop it soon, it would be too late.

"Ouch, you bit me," Todd said as he pulled away from her.

"It serves you right for forcing your kisses on me," Marty explained.

"You kissed me back," he challenged.

"You're delusional. You've kidnapped me and taken me away from To- well, you've taken me away from the man that I love and I want you to return me."

"I can't do that. You belong with me Marty. I'm the man that you love and we both know it."

"You may be Todd, but he's the man that I fell in love with. I will never love you no matter how much you keep forcing yourself on me."

"Keep trying to convince yourself of that babe," Todd said as he laid next to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"What are you doing?" Marty asked.

"I'm trying to get comfortable, now close your eyes and get some sleep," he said as he turned off the light.


End file.
